The Rockstar and Me
by crazyrainbowgirlie
Summary: Dougie is the new kid in school. Jennifer has to show him around. They both fall for each other. But Dougie is keeping a secret. What will happen when Jen finds out? Is it going to be happily ever after? Story is better than summary. Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello my fellow readers! This is my second story. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Mcfly. :(**

* * *

"Jen!"

I turned around to see my best friend, Allison, squeezing her way through the crowded hallway to get to me. She was grinning from ear to ear, and her blue eyes were sparkling, she deffinately had some good news. She came up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"You're looking very cute today," she said.

"Why thank you," I said giving a little twirl. "Anyway , what were you going to tell me?" I asked as we made our way to class.

"What?"

"The way you were smiling told me that you had something really important to tell me," I said.

"Oh that," she said smiling again. "Kyle asked me out."

I hit her on the shoulder, "Ally!"

"Oww, what?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"He only just asked me."

"I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed hugging her.

We walked into world history and sat in our seats, Ally's was right next to mine. The bell rang and Mr. Jameson

walked in.

"Okay class, open your books to page 285 and take notes on sections one, two, and three. Make sure they're really good, because you will be able to use them on the quiz on Friday."

After hearing the last part of his instructions the class set to work at once. About fifteen minutes had passed, it was dead silent, which is surprising because eleventh graders are usually crazy, I guess everyone really wanted to pass this quiz. While writing my notes, Ally nudged me in the side, I looked over at her from my book, and she pointed over to the front of the class.

A guy was standing by the teachers desk with an administrator who was talking to Mr. Jameson in hushed voices. He was just standing there awkwardly, looking down at the ground. He was wearing a green Billabong shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and a Quiksilver beanie was pulled low over his forehead with bits of blonde hair poking out here and there. From what I could see of him, he seemed pretty cute. Having realized that three minutes were wasted because of getting distracted by the appearance of him, I went back to taking my notes. I hadn't even written a complete sentence when Mr. Jameson called out,

"Jen, could you please come up here?"

I walked over to the desk and smiled at the administrator, who smiled back.

"Mrs. Adams, this is Jennifer Bradley, one of my best students, I'm sure that she'll be able to help you out," he said.

"Jennifer, would you mind stepping outside without with us for a couple of minutes?" she asked.

"No problem."

As I followed them out I looked over at Ally, who was looking at me confusedly, I shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Jennifer this is Douglas Poynter," said Mrs. Adams, pointing to him, he winced. "Who prefers to be called Dougie."

I smiled at him but only got a grimace in return.

"Dougie just moved here from London," she continued. "And he will be needing someone's help during his first week. Mr. Jameson recommended you."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Is it okay with you?"

"Sure."

"Good," she said clapping her hands together. "Here's his schedule, you can just show him where his classes are."

I looked at his schedule. "He has all my classes except for sixth period."

"That's even better," she said beaming. "You two can go back to class now, oh and Dougie can you please take off your hat? Those aren't exactly allowed here."

He reluctantly slid the beanie off, revealing gorgeous blue-green eyes.

_' Oh wow.' _

We walked into the classroom after Mrs. Adams left, Mr. Jameson came up to me.

"Jen, could you please show Dougie what we're doing? Dougie you can take the seat behind her."

Most of the class was watching us as we made our way over to our desks. Ally looked at me then at him , with a

smirk on her face. I glared at her as I sat down and then turned around to face him. He had already taken out his

textbook.

"We're taking notes on sections one to three of chapter six which starts on page 285, and we'll be able to use them on the quiz we have on Friday -but you probably won't have to take it since you're new and everything."

He nodded and gave me a small smile which I returned, and then I went back to my unfinished notes.

Suddenly I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

"Do you have a sheet of paper I can use?" whispered Dougie.

I was caught so completely off guard by the really cute accent, that he actually waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh -sorry what?"

"Do you have a sheet of paper I can use?"

"Yeah, hold on," I said. I quickly got two sheets out of my binder and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Mhmm."

I turned back to my work but not even thirty seconds had passed when he tapped me on my back again. I turned

around.

"Do you have a pen or pencil I can use?" he asked his cheeks a hint of pink.

I fished a pen out of my purse and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said again.

"No problem."

I turned around and this time I worked all the way up to the bell without being interrupted. When the bell finally rang, I packed up and turned around to see what Dougie was up to. His paper was blank except for his name scribbled on the top right corner of the page.

"You didn't do anything," I said.

He shrugged.

"Jen," said Ally. "You coming?"

"Sorry I can't, I have to show Dougie around. But I'll talk to you later," I said apologetically.

"Okay," she said hugging me then left to go to her next class.

Dougie packed up his stuff and we walked towards second period.

"Before we get to class, I have to warn you, Mrs. White is a batty old lady. She does not favor tardies and trust me you do not want to get on her bad side. Oh, and I'd pull up your pants if I were you."

He gave me a puzzled look.

"She hates guys that sag their pants, and I know you don't want to get detention on your first day, do you?" I said.

He quickly shook his head and hastily pulled his pants up, and then we entered the classroom. I went and sat in my seat while a nervous Dougie walked up to Mrs. White. She spent the first fifteen minutes of class with him at her desk , lecturing him about the rituals and routines, and gave him a stack of papers including about twenty different agreements to follow her rules and surveys about the persons academic history. Our whole class had gotten that on the first day of school. He sat down in the seat she assigned him looking dumbstruck. I tried to smile but Mrs. White had already started class.

Throughout the class I noticed that Dougie wasn't paying attention at all, he sat low in his seat, doing something under his desk that I couldn't see. I was surprised that Mrs. White didn't notice.

The bell rang for lunch and Dougie waited at the door for me.

"What did you do all period?" I asked him when we had started walking.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Why didn't you fill out the paperwork Mrs. White gave you?"

" I'll just do it tonight, okay?" he said sounding annoyed.

"Okay. _Jeez._" I said but whispering the last part.

We got in the lunch line in the cafeteria. I got chips and a Mountain Dew. Dougie got pizza, fries, chips, and a Pepsi.

"Are you going to be able to eat all that?" I asked as we sat down at a table.

"Yep."

We ate in silence for awhile and then he says, "Thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"For doing this, you know, helping me and everything. I know that right now you'd rather be hanging out with your friends right now."

"So are you saying that you're not my friend?" I asked.

"I - what?"

"You just said that I would rather be hanging out with my other friends, which means you're not my friend," I said smirking.

"Well we've known each other for about three hours," he said.

"I think that's long enough to call someone a friend."

He smiled.

"How do you like it here in California?" I asked.

"It's okay, I guess, it's a lot different from London."

"When did you move here?"

"About three weeks ago."

"Oh."

"You've lived here your whole life?" he asked.

"Pretty much."

We lapsed into another silence and ate.

"What made you decide to move here?" I asked.

Dougie's expression changed, and he didn't look so relaxed anymore. "Oh, um, because we, uh...we were ready for a change."

I nodded.

We finished our lunch and went out into the courtyard.

"Your schedule said you're in band. What instrument do you play?" I asked, eager to know more about him.

"Guitar and bass," he said.

"That's cool, are you good?"

"You would have to be the judge of that," he said.

" I've never heard you play though."

"Maybe we should get together someday and I'll play for you."

"Someday," I said.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Third through fifth period, Dougie and I were together. But when sixth period came I had to show him where the band room was and then head to art.

"So after this class you know where to go right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, to the student parking lot right?" he asked.

"If you have a car or are carpooling with someone." I said.

He nodded.

"Here's my number, you know just in case you need it," I said taking a small piece of paper out and writing my number on it. " I have to go now, the bell's going to ring. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jen," he said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:Sorry it took so long to update you guys! It's just that I'm so busy with school, and finals are coming up. Anyway here's the next chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That week went by pretty fast. I hung out with Dougie most of the time. Being around him gave me the chance to get to know him a lot more. I found out that he's eighteen and that he dropped out of school after sophomore year and his mom forced him to come back and finish high school. He moved here with three of his mates, which I learned that it's how British people say friends. Oh, and I also found out that he's single.

It was Wednesday the next week. Ally, Dougie, and I were sitting in first period talking while Mr. Jameson passed out papers.

"Great job, Miss Bradley," he said to me as he placed the paper on my desk. "And you too Miss Greene."

"Yes, an A!" she exclaimed. "What did you get?"

"A plus," I said.

"Smart asses," Dougie muttered.

"Well what did you get?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Didn't do it."

"Why not?"

"I didn't have time."

"Dougie that excuse is getting really old now."

"It's true though, I didn't," he said indignantly.

"Anyway, forget about this, did you fill out those papers for Mrs. White yet?"

He looked down at his lap and shook his head.

Now I got really mad, "Dougie those papers count as two grades! You have to turn them in!"

"I'm telling you, I don't have time!"

"Well you're going to have to make time aren't you? We're going to my house today right after school and we'll fill them out together."

"I don't have them with me, they're at home," he said looking down at his lap again.

I stared at him. _What is it that he does that doesn't give him time to do homework? _"Well then, we'll just have to go to your place." I said defiantly and turned back around.

Ally was looking at me with a small smile. But before I could say anything, Mr. Jameson called for our attention. During the lecture she slipped a note into my notebook. I opened it and read:

_I think someone has a little crush on Dougie. And don't try to deny it, because it's pretty obvious that you do. I see the way you look at him and you seem to care for him a little too much to call it friendly. :)_

I smiled and wrote back:

_Okay then I won't deny it, I kinda do like him. Hey he's really cute and has amazing eyes. (You know that I'm a sucker for eyes). :) The only reason I care so much is so he does his work, because he doesn't do anything. And I don't want him to fail! But Ally, don' t tell him anything that I just told you, I don't want him to know. He probably just sees me as a friend, and I don't want to ruin what we have right now._

I folded the paper up and passed it to her when Mr. Jameson wasn't looking. She read it, then looked up at me and smiled understandingly.

The bell rang to end the class. We walked out, said bye to Ally, then Dougie and I made our way to Mrs. Whites class.

"Okay so as soon as we get to class, you have to go up to Mrs. White and tell her that you filled the papers out but you forgot them at home. And you have to promise that you'll bring them in tomorrow." I said.

"I promise," he said.

"No!" I said quickly "You have to tell her that!

"OH...right."

"Yeah. So what are you going to tell her?" I asked stopping in front of the door.

"Mrs. White I filled out all the papers you gave me but I left them at home. But I promise to bring them in tomorrow."

"Good," I said with a smile and started to go inside.

"Wait," he said.

I stopped and turned to face him. He pulled up his jeans and tightened his belt so they stayed up. "Okay. I'm ready."

I rolled my eyes and walked in. Dougie did as he was told and went up to Mrs. White. When he came back to his seat he gave me a thumbs up sign. The class went by really slow, we took notes on the whole chapter. When the bell rang Dougie waited for me at the door.

"Are you sure you want to come over today?" he asked.

"If that's the only way you'll do your homework then yeah," I said.

"Okay then, suit yourself," he said.

"I have to call my mom though, so she knows where I am," I said taking out my phone. I dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, it's Jen."

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"So why did you call?"

"I won't be coming home after school today."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm going to a friends house to tutor them."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Dougie." I said.

"It's a boy?"

"Yes, see we would just do it at our house but the work is at his place." I said sensing the doubt in her voice.

"Oh well, okay then, just remember that I'm trusting you."

"Yes Mom, I know." I said.

"Bye sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

I hung up.

"Is she okay with it?" asked Dougie. I nodded.

We bought our lunch and brought it to the table.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Mhmm," I said through a mouth full of food.

"Why do you care if I do my homework or not?"

I looked at him. "Well, I don't want you to fail."

He nodded.

"Can I ask you one question?" I asked.

"Shoot."

"Why do you always use the same excuse?"

"Because I really don't have time."

"Then what do you do if you never have time?"

"Stuff," he said looking anywhere but at me.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"I thought you said you were gonna ask one question?" he said sounding annoyed.

After that I didn't bring the topic back up again. The rest of lunch we talked about London, and what him and his friends used to do for fun.

"And we always went to the bars on weekends! What really sucks is that here you have to be twenty one to drink. Back home you had to be eighteen," he said looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry," I said "You'll just have to wait three more years."

"Whatever, I'm not waiting three years just to drink," he said waving his hand.

"What? You drink?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded.

"But Dougie, it's against the law, if you get caught..."

"Don't worry, I only do it at home with the guys," he said.

"And how old are the guys?"

"Nineteen, twenty, and twenty one."

"Dougie—" I started, but the bell cut me off. We got up threw our trash away and went to Algebra 2, another hour of algebraic problems. Then we went to English, an hour of reading Shakespeare. After that we went to P.E.

"Dougie, please dress out today, Ashley's not here and I have no one to hang out with for a whole hour," I said.

"I don't have my gym clothes, so how about you don't dress out?" he suggested.

I gasped. "I can't do that!"

"Oh come on its only four points off, you'll still have a ninety six in the class," he said as if it was no big deal.

"Fine,"I said. This kid was turning out to be a bad influence on me.

So all of fifth period we sat against the wall watching the other kids running around, very fun! NOT!

The bell rang.

"Meet me in the student parking lot after school," said Dougie.

I nodded. We split up, he went to band and I went to art.

As the clock ticked nearer to end the day, I started to get nervous. I didn't know why but my stomach was making cartwheels and it made it hard for me to concentrate.

_Do I like him? He's really funny. And he does have nice eyes, and a nice body. No scratch that he has an amazing body. Oh wow I guess I stare at him a lot. Hope he doesn't notice._

The bell interrupted my thoughts. I went to my locker to get all my things. Then hurried out back to the student parking lot where Dougie was waiting. I walked up to him and he gave me that special smirk of his.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said coolly looking away.

"Do your friends know that I'm coming over?" I asked.

"Nope, none of them are home, probably just hooking up with birds they found at the mall."

"Excuse me, birds?" I asked, totally disturbed by the way the word was used.

"Huh? Oh thats the way we say chicks," he said.

"Oh," I said "Right. Will they be okay with me coming over?"

He nodded. "Do you mind if we walk? I don't have a ride today," he said turning pink.

_He looks so cute when he's embarrassed. _"Yeah, it's okay."

We started walking. "How long will it take to get there?" I asked.

"Well it depends, do you want to take the long way or the short cut?" he asked.

"Short cut."

"Then it'll take at least ten minutes." And he stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're going to take the short cut," he said gesturing towards the backyards of the neighboring houses.

"No, Dougie if we get caught, we'll be in lots of trouble," I said.

He walked up to me. "It'll be okay, trust me," he said taking my hand.

I gasped at his touch, but fortunately he didn't notice. He pulled me forward. He had his hand grasped onto mine and I was staring at him, well the back of him, as we made our way quietly through the numerous backyards. After exactly ten minutes we stopped in front of an enormous house. He finally let go of my hand and it hung limp at my side.

"Home sweet home," he said smiling.

'Wow' I mouthed, looking up at the house.

I followed him up the driveway to the door and waited until he unlocked the it. We walked into the foyer, there was a staircase leading upstairs, and there was a humongous chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. I looked around in disbelief.

"You coming?" asked Dougie, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah," I said and followed him down a long hallway to the back of the house. The great room was connected to the huge kitchen. The back wall wasn't really a wall, it was a row of windows, and it had a great view of the ocean.

"This is a great house," I said in awe.

Dougie shrugged, "It's alright. So you can wait here, and I'll go and get the papers."

I nodded and he left.

I walked over to their CD collection, they had everything from Jennifer Lopez to the Rolling Stones. I walked out onto the deck, put my backpack down and took my camera out of my purse to take a picture of the view. It was beautiful. I sat down in one of the chairs, and didn't even notice when Dougie came out.

"Nice, isn't it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," I said looking at him.

He smiled.

I followed him into the great room. I sat down on the couch and pulled the stack of papers towards me, while Dougie went into the kitchen.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Water," I said.

He came back in carrying two glasses of water and handed one to me.

"Thanks," I said, setting it down on the table.

He sank into a beanbag that was on the floor in front of the couch, carefully so the water wouldn't spill, but was unsuccessful. Water spilled from the glass and on his shirt.

"Damnit," he said.

I snorted, he looked over.

"Think it's funny, do you?"

I nodded slowly.

He took my glass and tipped it on my shirt.

"DOUGIE!" I screamed jumping up.

"You said it's funny, so I thought you should join in on the fun," he said smirking.

"This isn't funny! I don't have an extra shirt!" I yelled.

"Well why don't you take off your shirt and lay it on the deck, it'll dry up,"he said still smirking.

"Ha Ha very funny," I said not laughing.

"Come with me," he said getting up.

I followed him upstairs and through the many doors that lined the hallway. We were in a very cluttered bedroom. The carpet was hidden under a blanket of clothes. I figured it was his bedroom. He walked to the other side of the room where there were two doors, he opened one and walked in. Then he came out with two shirts and threw one at me. I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry, it's clean, just put it on," he said, taking his shirt off and revealing his perfect abs.

_Damn "_Turn around then!" I said.

He hesitated, but I glared at him, so he did as he was told.

I turned to face the wall and took my shirt off and pulled on the blue Volcom shirt, It was longer than my shorts and made it look as if I weren't wearing any pants. So I tied the hem of it back with my hair band.

I turned back around, Dougie was still facing the wall.

"Okay, you can look now," I said.

He looked at me smirking, "Nice bra. Hot pink―very sexy."

"Dougie!" I screamed, running at him.

He ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the great room. I tackled him to the ground and started punching him.

"Okay...Okay I'm sorry. But I couldn't resist! I'm sorry it won't happen again!" he yelled.

"You're a loser Dougie," I said getting off him. "And you're damn right it won't happen again because next time I'll actually think to go to the bathroom."

He smiled.

"Now let's start on the papers," I said sitting down on the couch. So the next hour or so we filled out the papers, well I did all the surveys while he filled out all the information forms. I was stacking up the papers when the edge of one cut my finger.

I squealed, "Owwww!"

"What happened?" asked Dougie.

I showed him my finger which was bleeding slightly.

"Aww poor baby, do you want me to kiss it?" he asked pouting.

I nodded jokingly, knowing that he wouldn't do it. Right when I was about to put my hand down, he took my finger and kissed it.

Dougie Poynter kissed my finger!

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. He looked up, his face inches from mine.

"All better," he said, but he didn't let go, he got closer.

I nodded, "Yeah."

He got even closer, so close that I felt his hot breath on my lips. I slowly closed my eyes.

"DOUGIE!! We're home!"

I snapped my eyes open and pushed away from Dougie. He sat there looking embarrassed.

"Dougie?" someone said.

"In here," he said.

Three guys traipsed into the room. One had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a dimple on his left cheek, another, the tallest, had a mowhawk looking thing and blue eyes, the third guy had curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. At the sight of me they stopped in their tracks.

"Guys this is Jennifer," introduced Dougie. "And Jen, this is Tom (the blonde one smiled), Harry (the tall one waved), and Danny (the brunette smiled)."

"Hi," I said smiling and trying no to blush.

"Don't let us intrude," said Tom.

"Yeah, we're just going to get ourselves a drink and go up to our rooms," said Harry.

They went into the kitchen.

"Be right back," said Dougie. I nodded.

As he went into the kitchen I tried to make it look as though I was trying to fix the stack of papers. I snuck a peek in the kitchen, Danny saw me, and winked. I blushed and turned around.

Dougie returned with a band aid.

"For the paper cut,"he explained.

"Thanks," I said. "I should get going now, it's getting late."

He nodded. "I'll drop you off."

"You don't have to, I'll walk," I said.

"Are you crazy? It's dark out, you're not walking alone," he said.

"Okay."

Tom, Harry, and Danny walked into the room.

"Are you leaving?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you guys," I said, gathering my stuff.

"Nice meeting you too!" said Tom.

"Bye," said Danny.

I walked to the front door and Dougie followed with keys in hand. We walked up to their Mustang and he opened the door for me, I got in. He walked around and climbed into the drivers seat.

He reversed out of the driveway and drove out of the neighborhood.

"Just tell me where to go," he said.

"Okay," I said and then to start a conversation, "Your friends seem pretty nice."

"Yeah, they're awesome!" he said, sarcastically.

"Left here, why? They're not?" I asked.

He turned left. "Never mind."

"Right into this neighborhood," I said. "Go straight to the end of the road, my house is the last one on the right."

He stopped in front of my house. "Nice house."

"Not as nice as yours," I said, getting my stuff together.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?" I said, looking at him.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier, or what I was about to do."

I put a hand on his lap and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You don't have to be sorry."

I got of the car, and bent down and looked at him through the window, "Remember to bring the forms tomorrow."

"Yes, Mom."

I laughed. "See you at school Dougie."

"See ya."

I walked to my door, turned around and watched him drive away, and then walked in.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out.

"I'm in my room," she said.

I dropped my backpack and purse next to the door and went upstairs to her room.

"Hey mom," I said sitting down on her bed next to her while she worked on her laptop.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day?"

"It was good."

"How did the tutoring go?"

"It went fine, I helped Dougie a lot with his work." I said.

"Thats good, now why haven't I ever heard about this Dougie before?"

"He's a new kid, he came here last week, from London," I said.

"London, wow that's pretty far," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay," she said. "Oh, and honey? Nice shirt."

I looked down, I was still wearing Dougie's shirt. "Oh, I accidentally spilled water on the shirt I was wearing so Dougie gave me one of his shirts."

"Mhmm," she said smiling, and went back to her laptop.

I went to my bathroom, took off my clothes and slipped into the shower. After thirty minutes I got out, went into my room, and changed into a white tank top and red pajama pants. I went downstairs into the kitchen to find Mom in there cooking dinner.

"Mmm, something smells really good," I said as I sat down at the table.

"It's your favorite, pasta with Alfredo sauce," she said.

"Yum!" I exclaimed.

I had three helpings of pasta (yes I know I am a fatty) and with a full stomach I went to bed. As I laid in bed, I recalled everything that had happened that day.

"_It'll be okay. Trust me," he said taking my hand. _He held my hand.

"_Nice bra. Hot pink―very sexy." _He saw me half naked.

_He got even closer, so close that I felt his hot breath on my lips. _He almost kissed me.


End file.
